Malfoy One-Shots
by Camdenchild91
Summary: It Would Appear I Have NO Attention Span To Write A Full Story (Kudo's To All Of You That Do!) So I Thought I Would Leave You Guys With A Bunch Of Malfoy One-Shots. These Are Certainly My Favourite One-Shots To Read, Especially When It Comes To Draco As A Child! Any Hoo, Enjoy! - K
1. Diagon Alley Day!

**Diagon Alley Day!**

Draco was wide awake. Today was the day he had been waiting his entire life for. Today was the day he and his parent would be taking a trip to Diagon Alley to buy his first school supplies. He was massively excited. he couldn't believe it was finally happening! He could remember being a small child, wearing one of his fathers jackets, holding a twig from one of the bushes in the garden, pretending to be the most powerful wizard in the world. He never said anything when his father questioned why there was sticks in his jacket pocket the following morning.

He sat on his window seat in his bedroom and watched the sun rise. He kept looking over at the clock on his wall, the snakes tail showing it was only 5AM. He sighed and went back to staring out the window looking out over the grounds of Malfoy Manor.

Surely it was breakfast time! Draco looked back at the clock, still 5AM. He jumped down off the window seat and picked up a book off his bookshelf and curled up back in bed, snuggling into the cuddly dragon toy that he had owned dearly since birth and began to read to himself. Before he knew it, he could hear the sleepy mutterings of his parents coming down the hallway.

"I'll be down shortly, I'm going to wake up Draco."

The youngster immediately put his book under his duvet and pretended he was sleeping, just as his mother opened his bedroom door and softly walked over to him.

He could tell she was stood right beside him, not taking her eyes of his apparently sleeping form and then heard her breath a small sigh. She then leant down, placed a soft kiss on his forehead and whispered

"Wake up my dragon, today's the day"

As cute as he possibly could, he sleepily opened his eyes, as if he had been in a deep sleep the entire time. Faking a yawn and rubbing his eyes, he looked up at her and smiled

"Morning Mama"


	2. The Wand

Draco had been fast asleep in bed for over an hour & Lucius was tucked away in his study. Narcissa had been sat in the lounge, unwinding after a busy day. Last week, Draco had received his Hogwarts letter, Narcissa's school of choice for her only son. Today had been the only chance the family had to get Draco's school supplies together. after what felt like an eternity for the two males of the house, everything on the list from Professor Dumbledore was on its way back to Malfoy Manor.

She had revelled in buying the very best for her son, despite the many emotions she had experienced. Excitement that her son was finally off to school. Pride at seeing him being fitted for his first set of school uniform and robes. Upset that her only baby was growing up and leaving her.

Coming out of her thoughts, she spotted one thing among Draco's shopping that she didn't recognise. As she sat up, she out her glass of wine on the side table and reached for the wooden box on the table.

The wooden box was almost a foot in length, two inches wide and an inch deep. Deep down, she knew what was inside.

She admired the box before opening it, running her fingers across the grain on the lid before removing it and placing it gently on the arm of the chair, being careful not to let it fall.

She found herself unconsciously taking a deep breath as she removed the bottle green organza ribbon that was acting as a blanket for its contents. She was shocked by its beauty. by its similarities to her husbands and her own and by the power it could produce. She lightly ran her fingers along the 10 inches of almost black Hawthorne. When she reached the handle, her witching instinct made her wrap her hand around its smooth handle and remove it from it's velvet bed.

It seemed far too heavy for her little boy. She couldn't comprehend that this was his wand. That he was now at the age to practice magic. She rolled the wand between her fingers, slowly getting lost in her thoughts. Thoughts of Draco as a newborn, as a baby, as a toddler, as a small child.

She was disturbed from her thoughts by footsteps approaching from behind and a hand on her shoulder.

She looked back at her husband and the first tear fell from her cheek.


	3. Midnight Wanderings

**Another random one-shot for you - Draco's POV**

I grabbed my leather jacket, my bag and my wand and headed downstairs to the main lounge. My parents had gone to bed a few hours before so i knew the coast was clear. I just hope the house elves were out of sight, I couldn't have this going back to my parents. I took a deep breath and walked over to the fireplace. I felt sick. Never in my 17 years had I dared to betray my father but now, nothing could stop me. I had begun to see that his ways and my feelings were incompatible.

I was three weeks into my summer holidays and being at home had lost its charm. Usually I loved being at home with my parents, especially my mother. Delicious meals every night, as much time alone as i could wish for, but this time around, being alone didn't have the same charm as it once had in the previous six years.

Before getting into the fireplace, I stared at my reflection above. Smoothing out my hair, making sure I looked presentable for the special witch I was headed out to meet. I grabbed the floo powder and got in place.

Deep breath Draco. Three. Two. One

"The Leaky Cauldron"

A green flash and I was gone. I just hoped it hadn't woken my parents.

Before I knew it, I was in the dark, dusty pub. It was eerily silent.

"Lumos"

Hoping not to disturb any patrons that might still be around, I creeped through the main bar towards the staircase leading to the bedrooms above. I had never noticed how creaky the stairs were until I heard a voice

"Draco?"

My heart fluttered

I knew exactly who it was that had sleepily muttered my name. The witch I had come to see.

The light still pouring from the tip of my wand highlighted her bright red hair. Not Weasley red, but blood red.

I picked up my pace, taking the stairs two at a time, suddenly not caring if I woke up any of the sleeping patrons.

Before I knew it, she was where she belonged. Wrapped in my arms. I felt complete


	4. The Hostess & The Mother

**How Lucky Are You Guys! Another Lil One-Shot! Thank You For The Reviews & PM's, In Regards To The Mystery Girl In The Previous Chapter, See 'The Tides Are Changing' - Anyway, This Is A Very Pants One-Shot (As It Was Crappily Written On My Phone 1AM!) Warning For Mentions Of Vomit**

 **Anyway, Enjoy & Please Review! - Kerry 3 **

**(Draco Aged 5)**

X

Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves and the house elves are actually doing a good job! Despite all of our parties going to plan, I was always a conscious hostess, making sure everyone was happy & content. I could never let anything go wrong!

After walking around, asking people if they were OK for what seemed like the millionth time, still looking over my guests, I reached down to the dining table where I had left my glass of wine. Upon picking it up, I noticed it was strangely light. It was empty.

Strange. I hadn't drunk anything at all tonight and everyone else had a hold of their glasses. Did I even pour myself a glass before the guests arrived.

My train of thought was interrupted by a cry from upstairs. Both Lucius & I automatically looked at each other, I signaled to him that I would go and see to our upset son. It wasn't like Draco to wake up in the night, even when we had out parties. He had slept through ever since he was 2. As I got to the top of the stairs, I followed the cry down the hallway all the way to its adorable source.

When I opened his bedroom door, I was certainly not expecting to see what I saw. Draco was sat on the floor, almost white as a sheet & bawling his eyes out. Vomit down his front and on the floor in front of him. He looked so scared.

I heard footsteps outside the door and spotted it was Dinky, one of our newest house elves. I called her into the bedroom. I couldn't leave Draco

"Missus Malfoy, I'm sorry, I was just going back down to the party, I'm sorry, I wasn't slacking..."

"It's OK Dinky, I need your help, can you quickly get me a bucket"

"Yes Mrs Malfoy, of course"

With that, Dinky had gone.

In an attempt to avoid getting the vomit on my dress, I walked around and sat behind Draco, gently stroking his hair in an attempt to calm him down so he didn't make himself worse. When his crying had slowed to gentle sobs and hiccups, I began to slowly strip him of his soiled pyjamas just as Dinky came back into the room.

"Sorry I took so long Mrs Malfoy, Mister Malfoy was inquiring to my whereabouts"

"It's OK Dinky, thank you. Can you get me a clean pair of his pyjamas please." The worry over my son had made me unnaturally polite to our servants.

"Yes Mrs Malfoy" was her simple, courteous reply

Dinky passed over the pyjamas and then began to clean the mess in front of my unwell son.

"The juice was horrible mummy, it made me sick" he eventually stuttered out.

My wine. I knew i hadn't drunk any. What sort of mother was I to leave alcohol unattended around a 5 year old!

I moved the bucket closer to Draco, just in case anymore of the expensive Merlot decided to reappear.

Slowly and carefully, as I began to redress Draco, so as not to upset his already delicate stomach, I told him he wasn't to take anyones drinks without asking. I wasn't angry with him, looking into his deep blue-grey, tear filled eyes, I could never be angry at him. He was deeply apologetic.

"Sorry mummy..." He sniffled

"It's OK sweetheart..."

Once he was re-dressed and Dinky had cleared up the sick from the floor, I picked up my baby and sat him carefully in his bed, moving the bucket closer too. I put his dinosaur fleece blanket over his lap, picked up a book from the bookcase. I then st myself beside him on he bed, picking up his soft toy dragon as i did and sat the toy onto Draco's lap.

"Tell mummy if you're going to be sick again OK?"

"Ok..."

Carefully holding him close, I began to read to him, reminding him every so often that i wasn't mad with him.

After 30 minutes of reading, I had completely forgotten about the party downstairs until Lucius came upstairs.

"Ciss, everything ok? Everyone's gone home"

Looking over at our son, he had nodded off. His tiny hand wrapped around the tail of his dragon, the colour was beginning to come back into his cheeks.

"We will have to see in the morning"

With that, I grabbed my husbands hand and headed out of Draco's bedroom. I just hoped our boy wouldn't have too bad a hangover when he woke up.


End file.
